My Last Words to You
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: As Mamori lays dying, she decides to give one last call to hear his voice and say her last words to him. (Tumblr Prompt - One Shot)
1. Mamori

'What's going on?'

The lights above her started to blur together, becoming brighter. Voices were drowned out. Mamori blinked a few times, trying to get over the dizziness.

'That's right,' she thought, 'I was shot.' Mamori could feel her clothes getting wet with her blood as it slowly flow out.

That morning, Mamori had decided to go to the bank to withdraw some funds for the Saikyouda football team, knowing that Hiruma will probably almost have depleted their current funds. She was still in line, standing behind a mother and child, waiting to reach the desk when two masked men with big guns barged into the bank yelling for everyone to get down.

There were few screams, a yelp here and there as people dove for the ground. The masked men moved forward, now having the people ushered to the farthest wall away from the main system. The little girl that was in front of Mamori, tripped and fell from her mothers arms. As she got up, her fear already built, but now with pain, her tears started to overflow from her eyes and she started to cry.

Her cries echoed across the room as red and blue lights started to flash from outside. One of the men cursed and was getting fed up with the girls tears. He aimed his gun at the girls head as her mother cried out her name, the girl turning to look at her mother.

There were two bangs and silence filled the air.

The little girl glanced up to see another women standing in front of her. With a small cry from her mother, the girl ran into her mothers arms.

Mamori stood there for a moment, slowly registering the pain in her side. She staggered a bit before falling backwards, hitting the floor with a thud.

'What's going on?'

The lights above her started to blur together, becoming brighter. Voices were drowned out. Mamori blinked a few times, trying to get over the dizziness.

'That's right,' she thought, 'I was shot.' Mamori could feel her clothes getting wet with her blood as it slowly flow out. She gave shuddering gasp, pain filling through her shallow breaths.

'Where did he hit?' she thought, but she couldn't think clearly of where her pain was the most, but she knew one thing.

Slowly, she reached in her coat pocket, taking out her phone. Shouts and gunshots could be heard, in what she thought was in the distance, but paid it no mind as she looked up her contacts for a familiar number, dialing it.

She placed the phone by her ear as a familiar voice picked up.

"What is it, fucking manager?"

Mamori smiled to herself, holding back a cough of pain, "I-I'm just calling to tell you that I went to the bank today to withdraw some money for the team, I hope this time you don't spend it all at once like you did that one time,"

"Fuck it, Its the teams money and I can do whatever I want with it...why the hell did you call me for that anyways?" He sounded a bit angry.

Her vision started to darken and pain continued to flow through her body and she did not know she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

"That...wasn't the reason I called...," Mamori knew what was happening

"Well, then what?"

"Yoichi," she said, using his first name, she could her the world around her becoming silent, only the slight buzz from her phone, "I love you,"

Mamori hung up the phone before Hiruma could say anything else. Her hand fell to the ground, the phone landing a bit away. Her eyes grew dim and the world to black.

As police swarmed the area, they were able to arrest the robbers. The paramedics rushed in, able to save two other people who also got shot. As they made it to Mamori, they looked upon her face to see that she was already dead, but with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Based on a Tumblr post I saw, basically saying Person A is dying and call up Person B for a last chat and tell them how much they love them etc etc.**

**Might make a Hiruma side to this, maybe maybe not, depending on my time with stuff...hope you enjoy.**


	2. Hiruma

It was like any normal day for Hiruma, him scaring the new freshman to join the football, making to new plans against the other college teams, and making new threats for his day. Yep. Like any other day, but for some reason, something was off. Like there was thing strange mood in the air that Hiruma couldn't explain.

Agon had already made his way through the club, arguing with him about his new play, which Hiruma ignored. A few new players thought about trying out, but the sounds of gunshot made them instantly run away.

With a pencil in one hand, the other tapping the table, he tried to think what was wrong. Then it hit him, "Where's the fucking Manager?"

A few teammates that where there shrugged at him and continued to head back to the dorms for the day.

Hiruma grew frustrated, 'was that all? Mamori not here?' he thought to himself as he wrote another spin move on the new football plan that he was currently drawing. It wasn't good. Grabbing the paper, he crumbled it up and threw a perfect shot to the waste bin.

He decided to turn on the large, flat screen TV the club had, special thanks to the college dean. Some random drama show was on and Hiruma decided to leave there, grateful for some background noise.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He knew who was calling by the ringtone he had set.

"What is it, fucking manager?"

"I-I'm just calling to tell you that I went to the bank today to withdraw some money for the team, I hope this time you don't spend it all at once like you did that one time,"

Her voice sounded a bit odd and was there police sirens in the background?

"Fuck it, Its the teams money and I can do whatever I want with it...why the hell did you call me for that anyways?" He said, frustrated that she would waste her and his time just to tell him that.

"That...wasn't the reason I called...," She said slowly, her breathing grew kind of ragged. Hiruma raised an brow at the odd tone in her voice.

"Well, then what?"

"Yoichi,"

Hiruma was actually surprised that she had used his first name.

"I love you,"

The line went dead.

Hiruma couldn't help, but stare at the wall.

'She said it, she fucking said it,' He was actually a bit happy that she was the first to say it, but there was some on unease behind it, 'Why call and tell me and not in person?'

His thoughts were answered when the drama interrupted with an emergency news cast. Apparently two man had tried to rob a bank, but failed to get away.

'Wait, a fucking minute, that bank...that bank Mamori went to,'

"The two masked man had injured five people, but only killed one. Eyewitnesses say that one of the men were going to shoot a little whose crying was apparently bothering them, but a women and jumped in at the right time, taking the shot...Her name, who we just recently found out, is twenty year old, Mamori Anezaki, a student at Saikyouda College..."

The reporters words fazed out as Hiruma placed his face in his hands.

"God damn it, Mamori..."

* * *

**Here's the Hiruma side...hope it was just as good...**


End file.
